herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:FluffyMightyena16/Pure Good Proposal: Ravio
My next proposal is a little bit tricky, as it's about Link's Lorule counterpart, Ravio from The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds. I figured that I'd challenge myself as my previous proposals have characters that easily qualified as PG. What is the Works? The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds is about Link getting caught up in the events of the Seven Sages and eventually Princess Zelda getting kidnapped and turned into paintings by Yuga, who sought to use them to revive Ganon and Link must find the three Pendents of Courage, Power, and Wisdom so he can be worthy of wielding the Master Sword so he can stop him. Ravio plays a part in the game where he is a traveling merchant who hopes to open up his own shop in Hyrule to rent and eventually sell his wares, which initially seems to be so, but there is more to him than meets the eye and his reasons go much deeper than simply the desire to do just that. Who is He and What has He Done? Ravio is a merchant and supporting character in A Link Between Worlds who saved Link when the latter failed to stop the evil sorcerer Yuga from turning Seres, one of the Seven Sages into a painting. Link lets him rent his house and Ravio gives him a bracelet that at first doesn't seem like anything else, but when Yuga turns Link into a painting and leaves him there, the bracelet reacts to the situation and Link breaks free from imprisonment also giving him the ability to merge with walls to get past obstacles and clear dungeons. When Link returns home, Ravio has already turned it into a shop where he can rent and eventually sell his items to Link, which helps with his further expeditions in both Hyrule and Lorule. He is later revealed to be Link's counterpart after the final battle with Yuga Ganon and is also a servant to Princess Hilda, Princess Zelda's counterpart. He also gets through to Hilda, telling her that taking Hyrule's Triforce will only bring out the worst in Lorule. Corrupting Factors/Goodness Zone While Link is very courageous and is willing to stop Ganon from taking over the world as his ancestors did, we have to be honest about Ravio; he is notably very much a coward at heart and somewhat lazy, as while he is aware that Yuga is manipulating Princess Hilda to fulfill own personal agenda, he couldn't bring himself to warn the princess about his true intentions or confront Yuga himself, so he fled to Hyrule and passed off as a merchant in hopes that he would find a hero who will help stop Hilda and Yuga's plans in his place (with Hilda wanting to steal the Triforce so she can save Lorule, which is deteriorating due to its own Triforce having been destroyed by her ancestors to stop the war over it, while Yuga only wants to remake Lorule and Hyrule to his own liking). While Ravio isn't a fighter, he does make up for it by getting Link involved in these matters, as he recognized his capability of courage and is happy to help someone like him when he knew that he indirectly saved Link from being stuck as a painting for eternity by giving him his bracelet. He rents/sells his items so he can get around more areas he otherwise can't reach. As cowardly as he is, it should be noted that Ravio never resorted to dirty tactics and actually does help, not as a warrior like Link, but doing his own thing in his effort to oppose Yuga. Admirable Standards Ravio cares deeply about Lorule just as much as Princess Hilda does, and is the most positive character in Lorule in spite of his flaws, and understands the princess's desire to save it and truly wanted to put her fears at ease. By the end of the game, Ravio arrives just in time to admit his cowardice (even showing remorse for it) and dissuade Hilda from the plan, telling her that stealing Hyrule's Triforce would cause Hyrule to suffer the same fate as Lorule had, and even when her kingdom is about to die, it wouldn't be condemned for taking what doesn't belong to the land of Lorule and persuades her to do the right thing and send Link and Zelda back to Hyrule, which the princess complies. Ravio's intervention changed Lorule's fate for the better, since Link and Princess Zelda (with the use of the Hyruleon Triforce) made a wish to restore Lorule's Triforce, ultimately saving the kingdom from certain death and assuring the princess that her decision was not made in vain. Final Verdict While Ravio doesn't have much screen time as Link did (unless you're a regular visitor), when he does get screen time, he shows a lot of heart in his support for Link and clearly showed himself to be just as noble when he successfully redeems Princess Hilda and send them home, as he doesn't want Lorule to be condemned for a terrible deed towards Hyrule and knows there's a better way. I'd say he has a slight chance, so what are your thoughts on him? Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal